Mi zorrita hermosa y sensual
by Ladybug miau
Summary: los compañeros son inseparables y Tomoe a pesar de ser uno de los demonios mas temidos no pude resistirse toda la vida a no tener una compañera ¿que pasara cuando nazca su compañera y no pueda controlarlo? TERMINADA
1. mi compañera

**prologo**

en las épocas feudales vivían humanos y demonios juntos. a pesar de que los humanos rogaban tener una oportunidad para derrotarlos. eso nunca sucedía. pues los demonios solo tenían una debilidad...

 **sus compañeras de vida**

ellas normalmente eran tan hermosas como ninfas, casi nunca se veía a una compañera de demonio que nació siendo un demonio,naturalmente casi siempre eran humanas,lo cual era una desgracia para los padres pues inmediatamente venía un ejercito o demonio a arrebatarles las bebes,el ejercito iva cuando era un príncipe el que había olido a la hembra y había mandado a recogerla. y cuando era un demonio simplemente secuestraba a la bebe y nunca la volvían a ver...

se sabia si una niña era compañera de un youkai si la niña tenia una marca en el hombro derecho de algún animal ,objeto e incluso color en el.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

en una aldea humana. el señor feudal se encontraba esperando afuera de la gran mansión,a que su esposa terminara de traer al mundo a su hijo,por que según la curandera este seria hombre,a lo cual el no pudo evitar aliviarse pues si era niña y nacía con la marca,seria alejada de ellos.

Desperto de su ensueño al escuchar un fuerte grito seguido de un llanto bastante fuerte entró rápidamente a la mansión, se alegro al ver a todos los sirvientes parecían mirarlo con una sonrisa,algunos felicitándolo por la llegada de su hijo,lo cual significaba que había nacido sano y todo estaba bien.

pero al entrar al cuarto,la partera parecía verlo con mucha tristeza,por acto reflejo volteo a ver a su esposa y suspiro con alivio al verla dormir profundamente mientras se llevaban a lavar a su pequeño.y antes de que preguntara que había pasado la ayudante de la partera hablo...

- **Es una niña** -perdió el color del rostro,sabia lo que significaba pero se negaba a creerlo- **y esta marcada con un zorro blanco entre fuegos azules.**

 **-N-No puedes ser** -su mundo se callo en pedazos al oír semejante noticia,su hija iba a ser arrancada de sus brazos sin poder verla crecer u oír llorar o poder celarla de los niños que anduvieran tras de ella.

 **- Si que lo es,y tendrás que aceptarlo por que una vez que si su lazo es poderoso el youkai ya la a de haber sentido.**

- **Eso no puede ser posible,el youkai tiene que sentir su olor para que funcione**

- **escuche,muy pocas veces e visto una marca como esas,normalmente son príncipes las de esas marcas y son muy poderosos por lo que se sienten atraídos como abejas a la miel por ellas,por lo tanto son mas dependientes de ellas y se sienten mas sobreprotectores hacia ellas ,por lo que el compañero ya debe estar en camino.**

antes de que la anciana pudiera hablar mas. se oye una fuerte explosión seguido de unos estruendosos gritos afuera.

 **ya esta aquí-** susuro la anciana con voz rasposa

El hombre la miro enojado,y salir corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se estaba su hija,sin importar donde había dejado a su esposa,lo único que quería era encontrar a su hija para tomarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro,para que ese demonio no la encontrara. empujo la puerta y se encono con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad,estaba nada mas y nada menos que un demonio de largos cabellos plateados y ojos azules meciendo a su hija contra su pecho,la pequeña que no tubo oportunidad de ver era la cosa mas bonita y dulce que pudo ver visto en su vida,la pequeña tenia el cabello castaño con ojos azules y motas grises.

salió de sus pensamentos al ver como el youkai saltaba por la ventana llevándose con el a su hija,se maldijo por ser tan tonto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras salió al exterior encontró con un gran ejercito,con brillantes armaduras plateadas alrededor de un carruaje blanco decorado exquisitamente con tonos dorados,busco al demonio que tenia a su hija con la mirada y lo encontró subiendo al carruaje.

 **-NO TE LA LLEVES-** grito el ,no podía dejar que se llevaran a su princesa,el demonio solo lo miro fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta,inmediatamente el ejercito empezó a marchar junto con el carruaje.

corrio con todas sus fuerzas pero no la alcanzo,lo ultimo que vio, antes dique callara al suelo y todo se viera negro fue al demonio a travez de la ventana mirando para abajo sonriendo dulcemente,estaba seguro de que ala que le sonreía era a su hija.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

su compañera era el ser mas hermoso que había existido sobre la tierra,era una beba regordeta con piel rosada y se veía pequeña se reía cada ves que la tocaba o hacia caras graciosas todavía no podía comprender como sitio que debía estar ahí en ese lugar justo cuando estaba en medio de una reunión con líderes demonios de otros clanes.

 _flash back_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

suspiro pesadamente,estaba aburrido. desde que había comenzado la reunión sobre estrategias de guerra para conquistar mas tierras no habían hablado nada interesante,en ese momento un demonio de las tierras del sur estaba hablando sobre querer ayuda de sus tropas

 **-deberiamos de atacar aqui para se...**

es ese momento dejo de escuchar todo lo que decía el tiempo se detuvo y solo pensaba en una cosa

Mi compañera acaba de nacer

salió corriendo sin dirección en concreto,pero de alguna manera sabia a donde se dirigía,vi un pueblo a lo lejos y acelere el paso hacia una muralla y estaba tan desesperado que la derrumbe sin importar que,causando una gran explosión,corrí hasta encontrarme detrás de una mansión,inhalo profundamente y una ola de necesidad lo golpeo fuertemente,ese olor, solo hizo desearle ir a por sigilo entro a la mansión y se dirigió a donde el olor lo guiaba encontrándose con una puerta de madera y adentro unos fuerte sollozos que le dolían en el alma no le gustaba noir a su compañera llorar,entro con sigilo y una vez asegurándose de que no había nadie,camino a donde se encontraba su nena llorando,la tomo entre sus brazos y la arrullo hasta que se quedo dormida,salio por la ventana de la habitación y al parecer su ejercito lo había seguido junto con su carruaje,entro al carruaje si dejar de ver a su compañera,pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho algo...

 **-NO TE LA LLEVES**

miro friamente al humano que e seguro era el padre de ella,también miro mal a la mujer que estaba llorando en la puerta de la mansión,musitando un nombre que solo el pudo escuchar...

 **-Nanami-** fue solo un susurro,pero el pudo escucharlo perfectamente, le gusto el nombre de su compañera. Nanami,Nanami,Nanami,no podía dejar de repetirlo,no podía creer que ya tenia una compañera,el camino que resto para llegar al palacio se la paso haciendo cariñitos a su Zorrita hermosa.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **fin flash back**_

salió se sus recuerdos al escuchar a su compañera llorar..

-¿que pasa Nanami?¿tienes hambre?-pregunto cargando a la bebe mientras ella solo berreaba

-tranquila nena,yo estoy aquí-dijo el mientras la arrullaba-ahhhh ya se ¿ensuciaste el pañal verdad nena?-reviso el pañal y si efectivamente había ensuciado el pañal

-tranquila,ya te cambio pequeña

una vez completada la tarea,acosto a la bebe en la cama junto a el y la arrullo hasta que se quedo dormida,después el también se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola chicas de fanfic prometo actualizar las** **demás historias y disculpen el dialogo tan revuelto,surgió un error,mis disculpas**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybug miau**


	2. la razón

**hola amigas de fanfiction,y que creen,pues este cap va a por una disculpa de lespumita por el error de dialogo.y también te doy gracias por avisarme.**

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 1**

había pasado una semana desde que trajo a su compañera a vivir bajo su cuidado,por suerte la pequeña no había mostrado indicios de querer regresar con sus padres,y por la información que le habían dado tampoco iba a tener deseos de hacerlo.

 _ **flash back**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **-Entonces ella no tendrá ganas de irse**

 **-por supuesto que no,que sea humana no significa que no tenga necesidad de estar cerca de su compañero**

 **-¿tienes un modo de comprobarlo?** -preguno el zorro de forma fría ,pero al sentir como la pequeña que estaba arrullando le tomaba las manos para jugar con sus garras se enojo bastante- **YA BASTA NANAMI** **-** la pequeña bebe inmediatamente dejo de agarrarle las manos,para en cambio comenzar a hacer pucheros **-N-No por favor no te pongas a llorar pequeña,lo que pasa es que te puedes lastimar con las garras cariño-** la pequeña al ver el rostro del zorro,solo sonrío y cerro sus grandes ojos azules,para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

 **-tengo una manera,pero para comprobarlo necesito que me permita cargar a la peque..-** se cayo de inmediato al ver como el zorro le dirigía una mirada asesina.

 **-no la llames así-** los celos que sentía en ese momento eran increíbles.

 **-c-como ordene** -valla lo había puesto nervioso,pero así ese demonio gato tendría mas cuidado al como llamarle a las compañeras de otros

 **-esta bien**

 **-q-que**

 **-te dejare cargarla,pero solo un segundo-** advirtió el demonio zorro seriamente,no muy seguro de dejarle cargar a su compañera.

 **-antes que nada,ella puede llorar un poco,ya que probablemente al sentir que es alejada de usted sentir una vacio.** -vio que el joven se ponía serio ante eso,pero le extendía con los brazos a la pequeña,la tomo con cuidado en brazos,y casi al instante la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

el demonio zorro al ver a su compañera así,prácticamente se la arranco de los brazos para comenzar a arrullarla.

 **-tranquila nena,ya estoy aquí-** decía el demonio al borde de las lagrimas,ya que su compañera desprendía un aura de dolor y desesperación.

 **-que interesante**

 **-a que te refieres** pregunto el demonio enojado ya que la pequeña no dejaba de berrear.

 **-muy pocas veces e visto un lazo tan fuerte**

después de eso el demonio gato solo le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no tenia de que preocuparse

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **fin flash back**_

suspiro y sonrío,no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba ahora por que era muy feliz,nadie podía quitarle a su compañera de eso estaba seguro...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **bueno este es el fin de esta historia...**

 **es broma esto aun no ha terminado**

 **apuesto que a mucha de ustedes se han puedo blancas**

 **pero bueno**

 **esperen el siguiente cap**

 **con cariño**

 **-ladybug miau**


	3. sasamochi

**hola amigas de fanfiction quería disculparme por no haber podido subir otro cap**

 **aqui vamos**

 **por cierto gracias a todas las personas que apoyan la historia**

 **hubo varias personas a las que les pareció super tierno tomoe...**

 **y lo es.**

 **EMPEZEMOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 3**

 _estaba sentado en un campo de flores._

 _solo observaba las nubes._

 _volteo al sentir como una mano cálida y pequeña tomaba la suya,encontró a una pequeña chica de cabellos castaños ojos azules y piel blanca y cremosa como la leche._

 _-te amo tomoe._

 _la chica no le dejo responder,solo se levanto y corrió lejos de el,y por cada paso que daba la chica el sentía un gran vacío en su interior_

 _sintió panico,miedo._

 _trato de detenerla_

 _pero en el mismo instante en el que se levanto,una espada atravesó a la chica desde el estomago_

 _sintió que algo dentro de el se rompia_

 _grito con un dolor imaginable en el pecho y vio todo rojo antes de perder la inconsciencia._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Desperto sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior

inconscientemente se abrazo al pequeño cuerpo acurrucado a su lado.

habían pasado dos años ya desde que conoció a su compañera,y no podía haber demonio mas feliz que el sobre la tierra

-¿que pasa riño?-sonrío a pesar del abrumador dolor que sentía en ese momento,nanami le decía riño en vez de cariño por que todavía no podía pronunciar bien las palabras,a su corta edad la pequeña era demasiado apegada a el,sentía que era su culpa que no conviviera con nadie mas que el,pero supuso que eso pasaría si no la perdía de vista en ningún momento y malcriarla tanto, y es no podía negarle nada de lo que ella pidiera

le hacia ojitos de cachorro con sus grandes ojos azules,y el no podía negarse.

claro que si la pequeña pedía ir a casa de un macho,el se lo negaba y eso nos estaba a discusión, por suerte esas situaciones nunca habían pasado por que nanami nunca hablaba con ningún otro macho a esepción de que fuera el,si con suerte le hablaba a la gente

el le daba todo lo que la pequeña quería y no quería,a su corta edad tenia los mejores kimonos,las mejores joyas y los mejores zapatos que nadie,su lema se había convertido en.."mi compañera merece lo mejor".

-nada princesa,ya duérmete,no quiero que te enfermes-la acerco a su pecho para llenarse desde su calides,sin poder verla con mayor detalle gracias a que la habitación estaba a obscuras.

-pero...

-pero nada nanami,ya duérmete pequeña-casi le dio un ataque de risa al oír como su compañera refunfuñaba algo acerca de compañeros sobreprotectores y malhumorados mientras se apegaba mas a su pecho.

oye una respiración regulada que indicaba que la pequeña se había dormido antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Despertó con la luz del sol pegándole en la cara,y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña con los ojitos cerrados,se deshizo del abrazo y una vez cumplida la tarea se levanto con sigilo teniendo cuidado de no levantar a la pequeña en el proceso.

una vez fuera de la cama,se puso un kimono para ir por el desayuno,la razón por la que tenia mucho cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña era que inmediatamente despertaba y no lo encontraba se ponía a llorar y el mismo sentía un agudo dolor en el corazón al oírla llorar.

la sirvienta siempre le tenia preparada la bandeja de comida mas nunca se la llevaba ya que nanami y la neko adulta se tenían un odio mutuo entre ellas y aunque si ella le hubiera pedido deshacerse de la sirvienta el lo hubiera hecho,nanami se divertía haciendo la vida imposible a la neko tanto que le hacia bromas pesadas en la primera oportunidad que tenia.

de hecho todavia recordaba una de la "semana de joder a la gata" esa palabra nanami la había agarrado gracias a que lo escucho hablar con un demonio lobo,el se había enojado tanto que grito la palabra y nanami a pesar de que no sabia lo que significaba puso la palabra en su semana de "diversión" y aunque no sabia lo que significaba lo seguía haciendo,claro que todas las bromas pesadas las hizo con su supervisión gracia a que a su princesa le desagradaba la idea de estar lejos de el.

recorta claramente el dia lunes

 _flash back_

 _-¿que va a habe de come?-no respondió de inmediato gracias a que le salieron ojitos de corazones remplazando a sus ojos,no pudo evitarlo,nanami era taaaan tierna_

 _-no se peque..-no pudo completar la frase debido a que escucho gritos en la cocina,y pensando que era un ataque de algún clan enemigo tomo a nanami y la abrazo contra su pecho buscado un lugar donde esconderla pero antes de hacerlo escucho las pequeñas carcajadas que la pequeña soltaba tan adorablemente...terminando de haberla adorado con la mirada supo que algo había hecho ese pequeño diablillo"_

 _-¿que hiciste pequeño demonio?-la pequeña solo paro la risa y se quedo con una sonrisa estampa en su pequeño y regordete rostro_

 _-data_

 _-si que lo hiciste_

 _-no-lo dijo con una voz tan malditamente adorable que casi se le olvidaba_

 _se dirigió a la cocina con nanami sentada sobre su brazo y al entrar se encontró con la neko adulta escupiendo lombrices en una cubeta de madera,lo único que escucho fue a su princesa riendo a mas no poder mientras la neko la miraba con clara furia,y el casi le gruñe a la neko para destazarla,si de no ser por nanami el ya la hubiera matado. la neko sabia perfectamente que a pesar de todo lo que la pequeña era intocable,en el mundo demoniaco se respetaba mucho a una compañera pero dependiendo de que tanto rango tenia se le respetaba mas y nanami tenia un rango que era de los mas altos._

 _fin flash back_

recordo que despes de ese día simplemente no se acercaban entre si.

tomo la bandeja con el desayuno,y lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando cuanto le iba a gustar a su pequeña,ya que los sasamochi eran los favoritos de el mismo,pero a el le daba pánico que nanami los probara ya que estaba muy pequeña y le podían hacer daño,todavía recordaba cuando le dio arroz cuando cumplió un año,ese día la pequeña se intoxico y al perder la conciencia el no pudo sostenerla antes de que callara al suelo,y le quedaron algunas partes del cuerpo con una mezcla de azul y morado, **¡por una simple caída!**

al estar enfrente de la puerta escucho un fuerte llanto y mientras con una mano sostenía la bandeja con la otra abrio la puerta y al entar vio a su princesa llorando llamándolo entre gritos y sollozos al escucharla se le partió el corazón,dejo la comida en una pequeña mesa y casi corrió para llegar a ella

-ya pequeña,aquí estoy-dijo abrazandola

-do me dejes

-nunca

y después de una hora consolándola se quedo dormida

ese dia nanami probo los sasamochis.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **aqui esta otro capitulo de mi ya de por si cursi historia**

 **dejen reviews**

 **y para los que les gusta miraculous ladybug voy a subir el próximo capitulo de dos mininos a mi asecho el próximo fin de semana.**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybug miau**


	4. Enfermos y malditos celos

**hola chicas de fanfic,se que actualice ayer pero...**

 **no pude evitarlo,me llego de golpe la inspiración y aquí estamos**

 **espero lo disfruten**

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 4**

-no te atrevas-lo dijo con voz fría el zorro

-tu no me quieres

-¿como puedes pensar eso?

toda esta situación había comenzado gracias a que vino una familia de nekos muy importante a hospedarse en el palacio,y el problema no era precisamente eso,si no que entre ellos había una joven de no mas de dieciséis años que casi se le hecha encima como la gata en celo que era.

Nanami se molesto tanto que le grito a la neko "jodida gata lame suelas" y la gata se le hecho encima,a pesar de que Nanami apenas y tenia dos años y tres meses,claro que Nanami a su corta edad sabia como hacer enojar a la gente a pesar de balbucear en vez de hablar la mayoría del tiempo,por favor si Nanami muy a penas y sabia comer sola,no sabia ni ir al baño,la razón por la que le grito esas palabras a la neko fue por que un aliado de el, Akura-ou le dijo como hacer enojada a la Neko y Nanami ni lenta ni perezosa repitió las palabras a gritos,la neko estaba a punto de clavarle las garras en el estomago de no ser por que ella le mordió la cola y Akura-ou abrazo a su princesa contra su pecho,el se puso furioso por la forma en la que Nanami puso su vida en riesgo y...¿por que no?.estaba muerto de celos.

 _flash back_

 _-Na-na-mi-repitio lentamente con clara furia en su voz-A TU HABITACION-señalo el pasillo para que se encerrara en el cuarto que ambos compartían._

 _-NO-observo con furia como la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la cabeza en señal de arrogancia y prepotencia como la maldita princesa que era._

 _-se le ..._

 _-HUBIERA DESEADO SER LA COMPAÑERA DE UN HUMANO-esas palabras lo hirieron como nunca nadie lo había hecho,y sintió furia,una caliente y roja furia que lo segó. camino hacia la pequeña dispuesto a meterla en el cuarto para poder hacerle aclararle quien era el para ella,no a golpes por supuesto,el amaba demasiado a su compañera como para golpearla, pero si decirle cuanto la amaba y que mataría a cualquier demonio o humano que se le acercara._

 _pero algo lo detuvo,fueron las lagrimas de su pequeña princesa,entro en pánico,por cada lagrima que ella derramaba el sentia que lo iban a partir en dos._

 _-q-que_

 _-la prefieres a ella-señalo a la joven-PUES BIEN,QUEDATE CON ELLA,NO TE NECESITO-la pequeña corrió hacia el jardín y el la había seguido de cerca,pero entro en pánico al ver como la pequeña cruzado el pequeño riachuelo,y aunque la corriente era casi nula,el sitio mucho miedo,LA PODIA MORDER UN PEZ._

 _distintivo de cola de nuevo_

-la preferes a ella-sollozo la pequeña

-¿como piensas eso?,ya sabes que solo te amo a ti

-¿de vedad?

-si,ahora baja pequeña

-eta ben-la pequeña bebe cruzo el riachuelo bajando desde la roca en la que estaba sentada,antes de ser alzada por el zorro en brazos,para que el la pudiera sentir bien.

la llevo a su habitación para acostarse en la cama y poder caer en brazos de morfeo

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **no me gusto este** **capitulo,pero me dije a mi misma que tenia que subirlo así que díganme que les pareció**

 **antes que nada tengo una noticia,ya tengo el primer capitulo de una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja,ya se tengo varias historia pendientes,y quería saber su opinión,ai que aquí les tengo un tipo de "trailer"**

 _ **era un demonio solitario.**_

 ** _mato a mucha gente._**

 ** _pero la dulce niña de cinco años,volvió loco a su animal interior_**

 ** _y la secuestro._**

 ** _ella seria su princesa_**

 ** _solo suya._**

 ** _por que era..._**

 ** _"posesivo"_**

 ** _¿y bien que les parece?_**

 ** _esta historia serian mas violacion , crueldad y mas cosas por el estilo,pero veremos como un tomoe sadico se hace dulce por el amo,estoy muy inspirada con esta historia y una vez que valla avanzada con esta historia,subiré la otra_**

 ** _díganme que les parece con reviews_**

 ** _con cariño_**

 ** _ladybug miau_**


	5. cumpleaños con amor

**hola chicas de fanfiction,la verdad se suponía que esto iba a se una sorpresa pero para remendar mis errores de no actualizar tan seguido,estoy haciendo algo así con un maratón de el lunes que fue antier hasta el viernes:)**

 **estoy muy nerviosa y si falto algún día de subir algun capitulo hasta el viernes,me sentiré muy decepcionada pero antes que nada voy a hacer lo que nunca hago.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Adriana454:aqui se cumple tu sueño,solo que te lo alargue un poco y me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **StarryNightMusic1315:yo también quisiera que fuera tan tierno y endemoniadamente dulce en el manga con nanami y sip,yo también voto por eso!**

 **emmamador:celebro que te gusten mis historias tal vez haga otra mini historia**

 **milexnay:yo no puse esa parte de las garras con intención pero al recibir tu review y releer el capitulo me di cuenta de que sip,efectivamente es...SUPER TIERNO,ok mejor me calmo antes de ponerme fangirl**

 **sayaaomes:espero la sigues leyendo y celebro que te guste**

 **leespumita:me disculpo por el dialogo todo mal hecho que hice,fue un error de la pagina y se subió así**

 **como pueden ver aqui hay reviews que no había contestado desde el primer capitulo,pero ahora que ya no hay remordimientos**

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 5**

los rayos del sol entraron por la gran ventana que había en la habitación,pegándole directamente en los ojos,maldijo en mil idiomas por la molestia,pero recordó entonces que día era hoy

se levanto rapidamente teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Nanami,salir de su cuarto y obsevo como todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro con mas velocidad de la normal,el se dirigió a su sala de reuniones para envolver el regalo que le tenia preparado a Nanami.

ERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU PRINCESA

casi no podia creer que iba a pasar otro año mas con su pequeña princesa,ya llevaban tres años juntos y a pesar de que muchos decían que era demasiado dependiente ella,el sentía que si no estaba ella,le iba a faltar el aire para respirar.

todos los años le hacia una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños,y el tenia que controlar sus instintos primarios si no quería matar a los pequeños príncipes o que heredarían muy pronto algún titulo relevante en la sociedad demoniaca que le preguntaban si quería regalarles a su pequeña princesa.

los niños eran una cosa,pero los adultos a pesar de que eran casados o tenían un lazo no muy fuerte con su compañera de vida,querían que les ofreciera a Nanami como "compañeras de cama",el mato a varios,sino que a todos de los hombres que cometían tal falta.

entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta tras el con llave,para tomar la pequeña peineta dorada para envolverla en una pequeña tela con flores de Sakura estampadas en ella,lo guardo en uno de los cajones y lo puso bajo llave.

salió de la sala para recoger el desayuno como siempre lo hacia y sonrío al ver que la Neko había preparado la comida justo como el se lo ordenó,el alimento constaba del plato favorito de Nanami que consistía en sasamochis con una salsa especial que el mismo probó para saber si le podía hacer daño a Nanami o no,escucho unos fuerte sollozos y con cuidado de que no se le cayera la comida,correo hacia la puerta de la habitación,con cada minuto que tardaba Nanami lloraba mas fuerte y el sentía que se le rompa el corazón cada vez mas,finalmente llego a la puerta y entro rápidamente al cuarto dejando la comida en el buró camino hacia Nanami y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-¿que pasa amor?-acaricio su cabello con las ganas con cuidado de no lastimarla,mientas la pequeña solo sollozo mas fuerte.

-¿Nanami?

-u me dejate

-¿ah?-el nunca seria capaz de dejar a su compañera por nadie mas.

-nata

-Nanami,dime-lo dijo en un tono firme para que se diera cuenta de que lo decía enserio

-es mi cumpe años

-vale,te traje tu comida favorita cariño-la pequeña estallo en pequeñas carcajadas y el tuvo que dejar el tema por ahora,después de todo ese era el cumple años de su pequeña.

comieron rapidamente gracias a que Nanami se quería que la bañara el,se bañaban juntos casi siempre pero el siempre terminaba oliendo a flores de sakuras y fresas gracias a que Nanami siempre quería utilizar el jabón para niñas en vez del que le pertenecía a el que olía bosque y masculinidad pero...vamos eso ya lo tenia de sobra.

preparo el baño mientras Nanami se desvestía en el cuarto,el baño era tan lujoso como el propio palacio,el baño era de mármol igual que la bañera,el cuarto tenia detalles en oro con varias incautaciones de diamante a las que su pequeño cariño llamaba "brillos mágicos".

regreso a la habitación y tomo a su pequeña en brazos,ya totalmente desvestida y la media al agua caliente,estaba haciendo frío ya que Nanami cumplía el veinte de diciembre,le puso su shampo mientras Nanami hacia mas burbujas de jabón en la bañera

-tomoe

-mmm-le estaba enjuagando el cabello cuando surgió una pregunta que lo dejo muerto de miedo

-¿vendra ryu?

-q-que-si su princesa estaba enamorada del pequeño enjendro con el que ella solo hablo una vez,el se suicidaba.

-el me molesta

-¿por que?

-el me dijo,que era muy fatidiosa y tu me ibas a abandonad por eso-sollozo la pequeña en la bañera

-q-que-volvio a tartamudear,pero no de nervios ni celos,sino que de,pura y roja furia

-no te preocupes,eso no es cierto,tu no eres fastidios-trato de consolar a la pequeña dandole pequeños besos en la cara

-debedas

-sip-la pequeña se tallo los ojos y el la saco de la bañera para tomar una pequeña "toalla" y comenzar a secarla,la visito con el kimono rosa con flores de Sakura,le hizo una trenza de lado y le puzo un pequeño listón rosa como un moño gigante,se veía tan adorable que el no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla por toda la cara tiernamente

-¿lista?

-lista

se dirigieron al salón para así bailar toda la noche

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Aqui esta otro capitulo de mi ya de por si cursi fic**

 **espero le haya gustado**

 **dejen reviews**

 **con cariño**

 **lady bug miau**


	6. zorra y sueños húmedos

**hola chicas de fanfic**

 **hoy no tengo nada que decir así que**

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 6**

 _sentia como unas recorrían todo su pecho con delicadeza y dulzura,esas manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a.. gimió sintiendo un agudo placer y tomo las manos de la castaña aumentando el ritmo a uno mucho mas placentero para el._

 _-Nanami..._

 _estaba a punto de llegar a la cima,casi podía tocar las puertas del paraíso cuando..._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Tomoe ¿que te pasa?-la pequeña de cuatro años le hablo al zorro preocupada de que pudiera haber enfermado o algo parecido

-nada cariño,duérmete-habia soñado con una nanami mucho mas madura y para el colmo,había tenido sueños húmedos.

-pero...

-pero nada,ya te dije que no es nada,duérmete recuerda que te puede hacer daño no dormir bien

-esta bien-se acurrucó en su pecho refunfuñando lo mismo de siempre como "compañeros paranoicos"

el no pudo dormir en la noche,por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos,la nanami de dieseis años se le venia a la cabeza

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

evito toda la semana a Nanami por que no podia verla a la cara sin ver a la Nanami joven a la cual quería simplemente tirarla sobre el suelo y hacerlo rudo con ella para que viera quien mandaba,quería que simplemente pasara el tiempo y poder verla y tocarla de verdad,esa era la desventaja de tener una compañera pequeña,pero no se arrepentía en absoluta de tenerla todo el tiempo con el.

por kami si ni siquiera la pudo mantener lejos cuando la evitaba,por que,o Nanami se ponía a llorar o a el le daba alguna punzada en su ya de por si débil compañera.

-¿que te pasa?-y ahí estaba Nanami cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta con el ceño fruncido con aires de diva.

-¿ya te dije que nada cachorra?pues déjame volver a decirlo,no tengo nada zorra-ay no,a Nanami se le cristalizaron los ojos,ahora que había dicho mal

-por que me dices zorra-y ahí estaba su peor pesadilla en todo el mundo,Nanami comenzó a sollozar lastimosamente,cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-n-no llores-trato de abrazarla pero ella se alejo de su contacto,y a el le dolió como si un millón de cuchillos se le encajaran en la piel.

el no había dicho el apodo co intención de ofenderla o herirla,ese era un apodo de su raza,el era un zorro así que por lógico ella era una zorra,y es que para el era un cariño no un insulto.

-mi pequeña zorrita-nanami comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte y a el le volvió a doler el corazón.

-es un cariño no un apodo,mira,¿yo que soy?.

-kitune zodo-nanami aun no pronunciaba bien algunas letras,y menos con los sollozos que soltaba,pero al menos dejo de llorar.

-y tu como eres mi...

-compañeda de vida

-y tu por logica eres...

-zodita-y lo dijo con una voz taaaan tiernaaaa,alto ese no era el momento para adorarla.

-vez-le hizo cosquillas y la beso en el cachete tiernamente.

-te amo

-yo tumben te amo

 **ya se hacer lineas pero me gustan mas las** **OOOOOOO** **en fin espero le haya gustado**

 **dejen reviews**


	7. en celo y embarazada

**hola amigas de fanfic,la verdad es que hoy no pude subir temprano pero son las nueve y media si que sigue contando**

 **hubo muchas chicas a alas que mate de diabetes,por mi ya de por si cursi dic y mañana responderé reviews por que hoy hubo demasiada cosas que hacer y estuve alejada de mi computadora,por suerte mañana se acaba la semana de subiera de capitulo sin control y espero cumplir mi reto personal de subir uno por día del lunes al viernes**

 **COMENZAMOS**

 **Capitulo 7**

vio como su nena soplaba las velitas del enorme pastel de diez pisos,Nanami tuvo que convencerlo de no poner el numero de pisos de acuerdo a su edad,lo cual fue una lastima,el hubiera querido que fueran trece pisos

la pequeña estaba mucho mas desarrollada que las propias hembras demoniacas que se suponía maduraban mas rápido,y el casi le saltaba encima cuando Nanami comenzó con la época de celo,ya de por si tenia que controlarse para no saltarle encima en días normales,en época de celo era incontrolable.

en épocas pasadas de celo el simplemente iba a un prostíbulo demoniaco, a tomar a varias y se iba sin remordimientos, esas demonios tenían protección especial y ninguna quedaba embarazada,pero con su pequeño cariño tenia que ser diferente,no solo por que el quisiera,si no por que en la primera relación sexual que tuvieran el tenia que morder su cuello inyectándole un liquido con su esencia y dejar que su semen corriera en su interior para terminar de marcarla y dejarla embarazada.

pero era demasiado pequeña,había demonios que las dejaban embarazadas a los nueve años o dede que su compañera empezaba a entrar en celo.

pero el no queria arruinarle la vida a Nanami,ella tenia que disfrutar su niñez y vivir la vida sin preocuparse al menos un tiempo antes de embarazarse y hacerse cargo junto a el de una nueva vida,y no cualquier vida, sino que SU hijo una parte de los dos en un cuerpecito pequeñito que cuando lo tuviera ,el lo amaría con toda su alma.

-listo Tomoe-a pesar de su edad Nanami era pequeñita y delicada como una muñequita de orselana,a penas y le llegaba al hombro,y eso ya era exagerar.

-te amo-la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pico en los labios.

-yo también-susuro entre besos.

bailaron y disfrutaron la fiesta un rato mas,pero Nanami una vez que se fueron todos lo apuro hasta llegar al cuarto alegando que tenia que darse un baño y luego quería simplemente dormir.

una vez que llegaron al cuarto Nanami se dirigió al baño para relajarse de todo el estrés que era tener una fiesta de ese tamaño,y que no se podía alejar de el a pesar de los años que habían pasado,y era cierto aun no se podían separar el uno del otro aun que quisieran,por lo tanto su pequeño cariño no se pudo ir a la cama antes.

desperto de sus pensamientos al inhalar fuertemente y descubrir algo.

Nanami estaba en celo y...

el también

 **lo se soy mala por dejarlos en suspenso pero calvez en el siguiente capitulo haya lemon.**

 **voten y veremos si lo hago o no**

 **ustedes mandan**

 **si quieren o no quieren lemon me lo dicen y no lo hago**

 **espero les haya gustado**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybug miau**

 **capitulo terminado a las 9:54**


	8. Eres mia por completo

**hola amigas de fanfic son las 11:13 y técnicamente todavía no es mañana,tuve problemas con mi internet así que...pues si bien casual escribiendo en mi mac hasta esta hora**

 **COMENZAMOS POR QUE TENGO LOS MINUTOS CONTADOS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 8**

tenia que hacerlo,sentia que el demonio que llevaba dentro se liberaba,y aunque no quisiera,sus instintos lo dominaron por completo,sus ojos se tornaron rojos,sus garras crecieron mas si es que eso era posible y en su rostro tenia una sonrisa llena de lujuria y...¿por que no? le daba un aire completamente sexy y sensual a su,ya de por si sexy y sensual persona.

se dirigió a la puerta del baño abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer ruido,al entrar inmediatamente vio la figura de su pequeño cariño,estaba acostada en la bañera llena de burbujas totalmente dormida,que solo tenia aires de sensualidad con sus pechos firmes y cremosos como la leche coronados por dos rosados pezones,el casi babea ante la imagen que la espuma le dejaba ver.

camino con sigilo hacia ella con cuidado de que ni hiciera ningún ruido para no despertarla,se desnudo lentamente y con cuidado se metió a la bañera con ella,la levanto y la siento sobre sus piernas,siempre teniendo cuidado con ella y su sueño.

la comenzó a besar en el cuello despertando en el proceso,pero sin poder verlo ya que estaba de espaldas a el,enredo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña y estrecha cintura,ella solo gemid y disfrutaba de sus caricias.

en un descuido de ella tomo sus pechos entre las manos,estimulándolos con cuidado de no hacerle daño con sus garras,una vez que estuvo lo bastante lubricada,medio un dedo en la estrecha cavidad,mientras ella se removía incomoda y gimiendo de dolor.

si se seguia moviendo se haría daño,no le quedo otra opción que medio dormirla con un poco de veneno de sus colmillos,no del que podía matarla,por supuesto,pero si de uno que era mas para dormir que nada,estaba muy exitado y no podría controlarse una vez que diera el primer enviste,así que "drogarla"no era tan malo.

movió su dedo en su interior y al poco rato su princesa comenzó a soltar gemidos como loca,retorciéndose del placer que sentía.

asegurando de que estuviera bien lubricada entero sus colmillos en ella inyectando anestesia junto con una sustancia para exitar. a la hembra se entero de golpe en ella gimiendo fuertemente por el placer que sentía

ella también gimio mientras las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y duras

sintió que estaba llegando a la cima,y gimiendo fuertemente se derramo en su interior,disparando toda su semilla sin desperdiciar ni una gota ya que para evitar que se saliera de su interior la levanto por las piernas de manera que medio cuerpo estuviera suspendida en el aire ,pero el demonio que tomoe llevaba dentro no se conformaría con tan poco

con una sonrisa lujuriosa observo como la pequeña trataba de recuperar su respiración y sin avisar entro por el otro orificio de la joven,aullando de placer por lo estrecho y húmedo que se sentía,la pobre Nanami apenas podía estar consiente,al zorro no le importo,totalmente poseído por el demonio salvaje que llevaba dentro.

-e-eres MIA-le dijo al oído para dejárselo claro,ella solo gimio pero el necesitan una respuesta

-repítelo-paro las envestidas y Nanami gritó como loca.

-SI

-dilo

-SOY TUYA-grito apunto de estallar

el siguió con las envestidas hasta que nanami lo apretó dolorosamente en su interior

aullando de placer la mordió en el cuello para marcarla como su hembra oficial,derramándose en su interior esperando a que pronto pudiera tener a un pequeño igual a ella.

después de eso Tomoe la recorto sobre su pecho acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedo dormida susurrando un...

-te amo

-tambien te amo princesa...siempre

y ambos cayeron en brazos de morfeo

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** **se puede ver a la escritora con unas hermosas y sensuales ojeras escribiendo en su mac un capitulo de si fic**

 **-al fin lo pesadamente y guardo su computadora,se levanto pesadamente de la silla**

 **y cayo rendida en el mundo el mundo de los sueños**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybug miau**

 **capitulo finalizado a las 11:50 si cumple mi meta:)**


	9. ¿que tanto podia hacer?

**primero que nada perdón por no actualizar pero la verdad es que estuve escribiendo otra historia de oro dic en hojas de block y n me acorde de la mac entonces hoy sábado estaba leyendo un dic (de vez en cuando los leeo) y cuando iba en la parte mas hermosa de la historia se acabaron los capítulos y yo me quede con cara de POR QUE NO ACTUALIZA DESDE HACE DOS MESES y me dije a mi misma que yo tampoco había actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo (desde el 6 de mayo para ser exactos) y pues aquí estoy**

 **como siempre en el otro capitulo contestare a sus comentarios y también quiero que voten por el maratón que planeo hacer con este fic díganme si lo quieren o no.**

 **en este fic habrá muchos maratones ya que este anime fue el primero que vi en mi vida**

 **COMENZAMOS**

* * *

 **capitulo 9**

desperté totalmente relajado y mi alma parecía sentirse en paz,abrase mas al pequeño cuerpo al que me aferraba con tanta intensidad,y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado a noche,habíamos hecho el amor de manera un poco salvaje

se levanto de la cama para ir por el desayuno pensando en como en unas semanas mas Nanami se dará cuenta de que esta embarazada,el ya lo sabia,su olor la delataba y ademas cualquier demonio en época de celo y mas con la hembra en el mismo estado dejaba a le hembra embarazada en el primer intento,con ese pensamiento su sonrisa se borro,hace unos días se dijo así mismo que Nanami debía disfrutar su niñez y adolescencia antes de hacerse cargo de alguien,si nanami apenas sabia estarse sola,aun necesitaba ayuda para muchas cosas,como pudo ser tan tonto como para cometer semejante error,y varias preguntas vinieron a su cabeza llenándolo de incertidumbre.

y si Nanami no lo quería?

y si Nanami no le quería hablar y le abandonaba?

y si Nanami...?

maldición debía haber esperado para embarazarla y una vez que ella hubiera estado lista simplemente hacerlo y ya

joder

lo minimo que pudo haber hecho ayer hubiera sido preguntarle si quería pero claro el como buen animal en celo solo lo había hecho y ya sin pensar en loe ella quería y como le iba a afectar

Nanami lo iba a odiar después de esto,y el no iba a soportar ese sentimiento viniendo de su pequeño cariño

-Tomoe-la dulce voz de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos

-en que estas pensando Nanami deberías de estar descansando-y lo peor de toda la situación es que si el ya de por si era sobreprotector con ella ahora iba a ser peor que antes.

-no pasa nada Tomoe solo te quería comentar que quería salir a caminar al jardín y necesitaba que me acompañaras

-no

-que?

-no puedes salir

-pro por qu...

-POR QUE NO NANAMI,SI YO TE DIGO QUE NO ES NO-si ella salía a los jardines podía quedar expuesta y el no podía simplemente acercarla al peligro por un capricho de ella y su propia debilidad al no poder decir "no"-Y SI TE LLEGO A VER FUERA DE NUESTRA HABITACION TE VOY A ENCERRAR ¿ME ENTENDISTE?-sabia que estaba siendo duro con ella pero tenia que entender que mientras fuera su compañera y mas estando preñada tenia que cuidarse a ella y al cachorro

-SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE AL MARCARME TU ME TRATARIAS ASI,NO LO HUBIERA PERMITIDO-esas palabras le dolieron como nada le había dolido,pero no iba a permitir que le hablara así

-VETE A TU HABITACION-ella no se movió-Nanami vete al cuarto-repito con voz siniestra-si no te vas ahora te voy a encerrar en el cuar...

-cual seria la diferencia,si de todos modos me vas a encerrar,pero te juro que si tu me encierras te vas a arrepentir por una semana-no le hizo caso,que le pasaba a esa zorra loca,si el que mandaba ahí era el,no por nada era el macho alfa

-TU LO PEDISTE-la tomo con delicadeza aun estando enojado y la dejo colgando sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas,camino hacia el cuarto la tiro sobre la cama-NATZUKI-la ama de lleves llego rápidamente como siempre con una cara de susto-DAME LAS MALDITAS LLAVES-una vez teniéndolas en su poder y con su compañera golpeando la puerta le puso seguro a la puerta

-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTA TOMOE

-COMO TU DIJAS PERO NO VAS A SALIR DE ESA HABITACION

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

-HACIENDO TU BERRINCHE NO VAS A LOGRAR NADA

-es tu ultima palabra-ella sonaba mas tranquila y dejo de golpear la puerta-te estoy dando una oportunidad para arrepentirte-el estado en carcajadas

-suerte en eso

se retira a sala de conferencias para revisar un par de mapas,después de todo ¿que tanto podía hacer una hembra preñada bajo llave?

estaba a punto de descubrirlo

* * *

 **y pues si aqui esta una** **Nanami que con sus hormonas del embarazo tendrá varios cambios de humor y le saldrán nuevas personalidades y pues si hay que hacer sufrir a tomoe un poquito ademas nanami sigue siendo una chica dulce retando lo sumisa por que esa es su naturaleza hasta en el anime pero con sus hormonas y la personalidad que tiene explota,el capitulo no es muy largo pero a mi me costo mucho hacerlo**

 **espero que lo hayan disfrutad tanto como a mi**

 **y actualizare muy pronto mis otros fics**

 **me despido**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybug miau**


	10. de embarazos y escondites

**hola mis queridas amiga de fanfiction**

 _ **el publico le lanza flechas encendidas mientras la escritora corre tratando de salvar su vida**_

 **primero que nada...BAJA ESE CUCHILLO ANDREA**

 **cof cof como les decía lo lamento por estar sin publicar todo este tiempo pero e estado llena de trabajos y en recompensa hace un maratón cuando termine de escribir los capítulos en fin gracias por su apoyo hemos llegado a los 43 comentarios y apenas vamos en el capitulo 9 las amo y agradesco que me alienten para continuar muchas gracias...**

 **Y QUE CREEN**

 **NOS VAMOS A WATTPAD aclaro que no dejare esta pagina pero las empezare a subir haya también una vez terminadas (por cierto tengo dos historias haya por si quieren verlas me llamo AndySteelGrey)**

 **SIN MAS CONTEMPLACIONES COMENZEMOS**

 **capitulo 10**

suspiro cansado mientras revisaba los mapas de guerra que le habían mandado otros clanes y se pregunto si su pequeña zorrita había cambiado de opinión, una sonrisa se le plasmó en la cara al saber la respuesta.

Nanami no soportaba estar en un cuarto sola sin nada que hacer,de hecho se estaba tardando en hacer una travesura, siempre que se enojaba se desquitaba con la cocinera y las cosas nunca terminaban bien,recordó que en una ocasión le puso pulgas en su cama y ella tubo que estar en completa cuarentena hasta que no tuviera mas.

se levanto de su asiento y atravesando los blancos pasillos abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con...

nada

literalmente nada

Nanami no estaba

busco por todas partes sin tener éxito,Nanami no estaba por ningún lado

no podia ser cierto

-GUARDIAS-con ese potente grito lleno de furia,dos hombres corpulentos con armadura entraron en la habitación

-s-si señor

-encuéntrenla-susuro con voz siniestra

-enseguida señor-los demonios salieron disparados de la habitación

-te encontrare Nanami y cuando eso suceda te encadenare si es necesario

no paso mas de media hora cuando sintió a su cachorro llamándolo

sonrío como bobo sin poder evitarlo,puede ser que su madre estuviera enojada pero su cachorro tenia ganas de sentir a su padre,siguió la energía que el pequeño zorrito desprendía que resulto llevándole al jardín y justo arriba de una rama estaba Nanami llorando acurrucada sobre la rama.

y entonces entendió la necesidad tan fuerte que lo guiaba hasta aquí,su pequeño estaba preocupado por su madre y decidir llamar a su padre para consolarla.

una sonrisa cargada de ternura le partió la cara y su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento calido que se volvió costumbre cuando nanami llego a su vida

de un salto llego a la rama donde se encontraba su cachorra y la abrazo acurrucándola en su pecho mientras ella se aferraba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello

-lo siento pequeña

-¿p-por que?-sollozo y a el se le partio el corazón viéndola ahí con sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que la punta de su nariz,su voz ronca por sus sollozos y lagrimas cristalinas tan puras como ella saliendo de sus ojos

-por gritarte-beso su frente y sus pequeños ojitos-y por no dejarte tener una vida normal

-¿q-que...?

-estas embarazada-solio de golpe y ella detuvo su llanto quedando tan blanca como el papel y los ojos como platos en completo estado de shock

 **hello**

 **que les pareció el capitulo**

 **demasiado corto lo se pero los demás son mas largos y los dedique para el maratón,de hecho esta parte solo sirve para conectar el capitulo 9 y 11 así que aquí tenemos el diez al rescate**

 **me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció**

 **dejen comentarios**

 **y díganme si quieren mas o el maratón...yo se que lo quieren**

 **adios:)**

 **con cariño**

 **ladybugmiau**


	11. de travesuras y corajes

**lamento no haber actualizado antes pero se me perdió el cargador ):**

 **aqui vamos! :)**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Capitulo 11**

ella no se movió,se quedo ahí. estática,perdió el color de su rostro y lo miro con sus bellos ojos azules reflejado preocupación

-¿embarazada?-susurro con una voz baja,como si no quisiera que se hiciera realidad,y eso en verdad lo lastimo, el solo asintió

-por tu represión eso debe ser algo muy malo-el casi se cae de espaldas ante esa inesperada respuesta

-q-que-tal vez la encerro demasiado y no hablar con nadie le había afectado

-bueno... ¿y que es embarazada?-de repente sus ojos se llenaron de miedo-¿me voy a morir?

\- N-NO-como podia pensar eso,solamente iba a darle un cachorro por el amor de kami ,pero su respuesta solo aprecio afectarla mas ya que sus ojos se cristalizaron,le toma las manos con cariño

-veras Nanami cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen lo que hicimos anoche, la mujer concibe un cachorro -Nanami aprecio tranquilizarse pero luego el miedo aprecio de nuevo en sus ojos

-¿y nuestro cachorro?-Nanami en serio parecía preocupada por el ,y al fin pudo respirar

-el cachorro esta en tu vientre-y con esa respuesta Nanami entro en pánico

-¿m-me lo comi?-el la abrazo con ternura y beso su frente

-no nena veras,cuando la mujer concibe al cachorro el tiene que vive en su vientre para poder nacer ya que no esta desarrollado,por eso me enoje en la mañana, es peligroso que hagas esas cosas ,lo podemos perder.

-¿entonces no es que no me quieras?

-claro que no ¿como puedes pensar eso?

-pense que querias verte con otra hembra y por eso me querías encerar-el negó con la cabeza por sus celos irrasionales

-¿entonces me llevas a casa?-el la cargo en sus brazos hacia el castillo

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-NANAMI!, BAJA DE AHI EN ESTE INSTANTE

habían tenido una semana maravillosa el le daba todo lo que pedía y ella se comportaba bien y descansaba en el cuarto , el problema era que Nanami no podía estarse quieta tanto tiempo , ella era traviesa por naturaleza y era una maldita princesa mimada, y allí estaba en la cima de las escaleras a punto de aventarse con una tabla de madera con almohadas.

-dijiste algo Tomoe no te oigo desde aqui arriba-ella se empujo un poco mas,lista para aventarse

-NO TE ATREVAS-el nunca gritaba, nunca nadie logro sacarlo tanto de su casillas como ella lo hacia.

-quieres apostar - sonrío como una niña traviesa y antes de que el siquiera pudiera pronunciar palabra y se evento de las escaleras pronunciado un wiiiii

-N-A-N-A-M-I-ella lo miro con una sonrisa divertida y correo hacia otro lugar -VEN AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE SEÑORITA

antes de cruzar hacia el jardín ella le sonrío y -en realidad ahora soy señora -y corrió hacia el otro lado del jardín aventándose en el lago

-NANAMI-ultimamente había gritado mucho

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

demasiado corto lo se pero no quiero soltarlo todo tan pronto

hasta la siguiente

ladybug miau


	12. Epílogo

**Hola!**

 **tengo una excusa cmmmm verán entre a la prepa y he estado super ocupada pero este es el epilogo y tal vez publique como capitulo extras**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Epilogo**

Tomoe se paseaba de un lugar al otro como animal enjaulado ¿la razón? su hijo estaba apunto de nacer y nanami solo gritaba de dolor. El penetrante olor a sangre y humedad solo lo ponían mas nervioso ¿por que no lo dejaban entrar? el estaría con ella si pudiera era la tonta enfermera no lo dejo entrar por que esta demasiado "nervioso" va el no estaría nervioso si no fuera un acontecimiento importante. y así como si nada todo fue silencio y un llanto lo saco de su ensueño.

la enfermera salió por la puerta y le sonrío "es un niño"

El entro al cuarto con una sonrisa partiendo la cara se acerco lentamente a su mujer y al pequeño bulto al que le estaba dando pecho y susurro suavemente "mi pequeño" nanami solo un par de lagrimas.

"¿te gusta?" no era necesario que se lo preguntara el los amaba

"claro que si tontita" nanami sonrío aun mas

"es perfecto, no dejare que ninguna chica se le acerque" el rio

"creo que se te pego mi lado posesivo"

nanami hizo un puchero adorable "no es cierto" tomoe sonrío "quiero que sea solamente mío durante un tiempo"

"nuestro"

nanami rio por el tono posesivo de su voz

"¿te imaginas cuando tengamos una niña?" tomoe frunció el ceño

"ella definitivamente no saldrá de casa"

"tontito" nanami rio "por lo pronto hay que consentir a este príncipe"

"te amo nanami"

"te amo tomoe"

"siempre" susurraron al unísono

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **FIN**

 **mi primera historia terminadaaaaaaaaaa**

 **no lo puedo creer no se ustedes pero la ame, gracias por apoyarme y no se preocupen que comenzare la otra**

 **nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
